Divergent Lemony Pairings
by CrossingMeadows
Summary: Just as the title says, different lemon pairings of any/all Divergent characters! A lot of one shots! Make sure to send in lemony requests, I don't care if they're weird. There will be LEMONS, SMUT, and FLUFF in these stories! Do not read if you don't like it.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: All story rights and characters belong to Veronica Roth.

* * *

Hey! So, this is my first time doing this, so please bear with my terrible literature skills. If you would like to recommend any different pairings, please do! The more specific, the better. If you do, there is a chance I will be changing it to fit my writing style or plot details. Thanks so much! Enjoy! :D

Do the following for a request (this is optional, do this if you have no idea how to explain the idea to me:

Pairing (Example: Four x Tris)

Point of View (Example: POV Tris)

Details

Whether you would like to be mentioned/credited or not


	2. Uriah x Marlene

Disclaimer: All story rights and characters belong to Veronica Roth

Uriah x Marlene

_Third person POV_

_*I've really taken to writing in third person, no judgement please xD_

Their vacation had been going the best it could be, and Uriah couldn't believe it. Anytime you put a bunch of Dauntless together, it always ended up in chaos. The whole Dauntless crew had come, including Tris, Four, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna, and…. and Marlene. Ohhhh, Marlene.

They had gone to a ski lodge, which was nice since weather had been quite sunny recently. But with two days of laughing and flying down the slopes, most of Uriah's friends were all in bed, completely knocked out. Tossing and turning, Uriah laid in his bed, unable to sleep. His bed sheets felt too heavy, and he flipped them off and put on some swim trunks. He slid on some sandals and walked out the door.

Making his way through the dimly lit lobby, he walked outside into the back of the lodge where there was a swimming pool. The hot tub was deserted, and he slipped in quietly. It felt wonderful on his chilled skin.

_This is nice_.

He looked up at the stars, the wind carrying light frost across his exposed shoulder blades. He sunk deeper into the water, up to his chin. The moon reflected across the surface of the water, and that's when he saw the shadow.

Marlene was walking heavily down the steps of the fenced in area, her sandals slapping against the stone of the pool deck. She was wearing a bikini, which Uriah immediately noticed that she must've put it on hastily. Her butt cheek had slipped out of her loose bottoms completely, and the top was skewed so that you could see part of her boob. She was not expecting company, it seems.

"Marlene?" Uriah finally said, lifting his bare chest out of the water, and the chilly night air made him shiver.

Marlene jumped a little, before putting her hand across her chest, breathing heavily.

"Oh, it's only you. You scared me," she smiled.

"Oooo, I scared a tough wittle Dauntless? I must've been smoking hot to have blended in with the hot tub," he waggled his eyebrows, making Marlene laugh. He beckoned her over. "Come on, join me over here."

"Couldn't sleep?" Marlene asked. She slipped off her sandals before dipping her toes into the hot water. Uriah nodded. She bravely slid her whole body into the water.

"Ow!" she yelped and stood up, which sprayed hot water all over Uriah's face.

"Hey watch it!" he splashed her back, making them both scream with pain and laughter. They immediately started a water fight, and Uriah accidently pushed on the whirlpool button, making the both pause. They called a truce.

Marlene leaned back and said, "This is nice," and he nodded in agreement. They both relaxed and Uriah floated closer to her side. Uriah thought he was being such a cool boy, sending signals like that. Suddenly, the whirlpool yanked off Marlene's loosely tied bikini bottoms, and she gasped. But when she looked down, the bubbles made by the whirlpool obscured the view. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned red from embarrassment, not wanting Uriah to see her nude.

"Uhm, Uriah…"

"Hmm?" he said, not even opening his eyes. Then, the whirlpool yanked off his swim trunks too, and his eyes popped open. This could not be happening. (That's irony right there).

That's when Marlene saw something bright red in her peripheral vision. It was her bikini bottoms, which had floated to the top of the tub. She gulped. Completely unaware of each others nudity, Marlene tried to discreetly reach for her bottoms while Uriah tried to not moan from the moving hot water around his cock.

While reaching over him, she accidently slipped and landed on Uriah's lap, forcing them to look at each other. Then they could both feel it. Marlene felt the tip of Uriah's member lining up at her entrance, and Uriah could feel the soft folds of her skin touching his cock despite the hot frothing water between them.

That's when Uriah noticed Marlene's bikini bottoms floating at the edge of the tub. His cock hardened.

Then another wave of the whirlpool knocked Marlene over, and Uriah's member slid further into her entrance. They both moaned before trying to get off each other.

Uriah tried to stand up while Marlene tried to move her hips so that her feet could touch the bottom of the tub. But since he was going up and she was going down, their simultaneous actions only made Uriah thrust into her deeper. Another wave came (why didn't they just press the whirlpool button again?).

This time, it took away Marlene's bikini top, and her chests bounced out (this water just really likes stripping people). They both gasped, but the pleasure they felt made them stay put. Uriah started rocking his hips, trying to make it seem like it was the hot tub's fault he was moving like this. Marlene caught on, and moved her hips down more.

"Ohhh, Marlene-" Uriah grunted, "-I'm so sorry." Marlene's chest bounced some more, splashing some water onto Uriah's face. With that, he just closed his eyes and thrusted deeper and deeper into her core.

"Uriah, ahh, I know it's not your fault," she moaned while she started to play with her own breasts. At this point they both knew there was no going back, and they subconsciously dropped the act altogether. Uriah leaned in and took one of her nipples in his mouth, the water lapping at his chin.

Marlene leaned her head back, living in a world of pleasure. Uriah's hand had sneaked his way up her thighs, and squeezed her bare butt cheek, which had been teasing him before.

They kept thrusting into each other, now ignoring the rocking waves around them. Uriah started to pinch her nipples, and captured her mouth in his, fighting for dominance. Marlene wrapped her legs around Uriah's torso, allowing more access to her core. The hilt of his member slapped at her entrance underwater, causing bubbles to rise and rub along their stomachs.

He growled and shoved himself into her faster, not allowing her to adapt. The rocking they made caused small waves to push the bubbles away.

"Uriah," Marlene gasped, "I don't think I can last much longer." Uriah grunted in reply. He slowly slid her off of him, making them both moan. He pulled her out of the pool and laid her bare on the ground. Her warm back fell in stark contrast from the cold stone of the pool deck and she gasped. Then Uriah's fingers went up inside her sliding in and out. She moaned.

He stopped, seeming like he was about to stop before ramming himself into her again. He couldn't keep himself out. Suddenly, Marlene's fluid spilled out, dripping onto Uriah's legs, down onto the pool deck, and right back into the hot tub. She cried out in pleasure.

Uriah felt himself shudder and grabbed onto her breast for more stability. He cummed into her, squeezing her breasts and they both gasped with lust. They stayed there for a moment, breathing each other's air, wondering what the heck just happened. The chilly night air made them both shiver, so they slipped back into the whirlpool.

They sat there for a moment before Marlene piped up.

"Why'd you pull me out to finish?"

Uriah smirked, "I wanted to see your body under mine as you came." Marlene gasped and smacked his shoulder with her hand.

"Wanna try again?" Uriah laughed, grabbing hold of her hand. He looked into her eyes.

"Would I?"

Their lips smashed together.


	3. Caleb x Jeanine

Disclaimer: All story rights and characters belong to Veronica Roth

\- Caleb x Jeanine -

_Third person POV_

* * *

Jeanine's heel clicks sharply against the marble tiles and echoed along the hall. She pushes her thick framed glasses up her nose, her eyes narrowing coldly. Her thoughts wander to her latest batch of serum and her attention drifted when someone slammed into her.

_WHAM_.

Jeanine fell to the ground, dropping her tablet, its screen splintering into pieces. She lay a few feet from it while laying on her back, with the perpetrator hovering over her.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you," Caleb blushed a bright red, his glasses skewed.

Jeanine scowled and said nothing. But something twitched inside her. This boy was quite attractive. Something purely made of instinct -and Jeanine _never_ acts on instinct- makes her lean towards him, close enough to kiss. Caleb's eyes grow wide. With ferocity, Jeanine attacks his mouth, making him gasp. Without even asking, she stands up and pushes him against a wall. Another thing about Jeanine: she never asks for permission. Soon Caleb gets by his shock and presses back against Jeanine's mouth, and grinds against her hip. She moans.

They stumble, still making out, towards the nearest door, which turns out to be a dark, deserted computer lab. Only stopping to swipe her I.D. card in, Jeanine closes the door before turning back to Caleb. The room is suddenly much, much hotter, and she rips off her blue Erudite clothes until she is only left with her undergarments. In the dark, Caleb becomes more forceful and pushes her onto a desk, scattering all the papers and pushing off the laptops on it. All of them crash to the ground. Jeanine smiles a little, this boy has spunk.

Caleb starts to tear off his jacket, his glasses still askew. He pauses for a moment. Both breathing heavily, they stare at each with crazy eyes. Jeanine feels something wet dampen her panties. Slowly, she lifts her hands to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the ground, watching as Caleb's eyes take her in. He approaches her, his cock twitching in his pants. His hands grab onto her breasts, and start massaging them. Jeanine's back arches against the table, her breathes coming out in puffs.

Caleb lets go of her breast with his right hand to pull off Jeanine's last piece of clothing. He hesitates for a moment, logic and sense finally catching up to him. This is _Jeanine Matthews_. But she starts to pull off his blue jeans, and he is suddenly left with his boxers. She pulls that down too, letting it pool around his ankles. No more hesitation. Caleb lifts himself up, and plunges himself in, unable to control himself. Jeanine cries out, her brain going haywire.

"You're… so -" he grunts with effort "- tight." He thrusts into her deeper, making her scrunch her face up. Despite the extreme heat, Caleb looks down in bewilderment. He can't believe that he is literally having sex with the leader of his faction.

Jeanine's gray eyes open wide, causing Caleb to sharply inhale. She shudders a bit, and then a spurt of warm fluid floods Caleb's member, and he moans with ecstasy. Soon, he climaxes into her.

Still driven wild with passion, Jeanine stands up, dripping from her core, and pushes Caleb to the ground. The cold tiles press against his back, making him quiver. Jeanine takes this as a sign of pleasure and slides herself on top of him, rubbing herself along his stomach. Her fluids mix with his sweat, making the air around them go hazy.

She pulls him up into a sitting position and kisses him, full of fervor. He responds with the same amount of enthusiasm, their tongues tangling and they breathe each others air.

_Scrape_. The sound of an I.D. Without enough time to unattach from each other, the door to the computer lab opens and a slice of light from the hallway falls upon them. They both freeze.

A young, blonde Erudite girl walks in, her head stuck in a book. Noticing something amiss, she looks up, and her eyes go wide.

"Ah, um.. I-I'm so sorry. I-I'll leave," she stutters, not knowing what to do. She can't help but continue to look at the naked pair. She blushes the brightest color when she realizes and turns her head away.

Jeanine, recovering from shock, automatically switches back to her usual self.

"No. Stop right there," she commands, standing up, her body still dripping. Caleb was still sitting on the ground, his face red from shame and embarrassment. He scrambled to grab his clothes, trying to get some decency in the presence of one of his peers. Jeanine calmly grabs her panties, slips them on, puts on her bra, and slides back into her clothes. Her heels click as she walks towards to door again.

"Both of you," Jeanine snaps, looking at them. Caleb's eyes find hers. "Clean this up."

The girl's mouth opens into a perfect O.

Jeanine swivels around, her hips swaying, making Caleb's lust return.

"Oh, and make sure to get a janitor to clean my tablet up. Next time don't be so clumsy."

Then the door clicks shut, leaving behind a bewildered girl and Caleb, still sitting on the ground.


	4. Caleb x Susan

Disclaimer: All story rights and characters belong to Veronica Roth

\- Caleb x Susan -

_Third person POV_

Caleb and Susan were in his room, the Abnegation walls drab with gray paint, and Susan sighed. Their homework will never be finished.

"I can take this home to work on it," Susan offered, her Abnegation roots kicking in. It was clear that they might not make the due date. Caleb shook his head.

"No, it's fine. You would need to carry it all the way back to your house, and it's easier if you left it here," Caleb said.

Susan opened her mouth to object, but Caleb automatically just put his hands up to her lips, shushing her. _Her lips are so soft_. He hesitated and the moment dragged on, his finger still on her lips. This was becoming awkward. He quickly lowered his hands. What was wrong with him? Something inside of him begged to be let out.

Susan was a bit confused. Caleb's eyes turned toward her, shining with something she couldn't place. But Caleb was just wondering how one touch could turn him on so much. It's probably because the Abnegation didn't allow touching.

Suddenly, Caleb leaned towards her, his eyes lowering to her lips. She didn't know what was happening.

"Caleb?"

Her soft questioning made him breathe harder. Thinking that there is no turning back, he softly cupped her face, which made her back up a bit. But before she could get too far, he leaned in more and kissed her, his mouth moving against her. Susan's eyes got wide. She pulled away. He groaned, having tasted her soft lips; he was hooked.

"Caleb! What are you-" she didn't finish since Caleb took her mouth in his again, silencing her. He continued to kiss her, his tongue snaking its way into her mouth.

"Just shut up," Caleb growled as she tried to speak again. He pushed her against the wall, his hands tangling in her hair. Susan's heartbeat was abnormally fast, her skin beginning to sweat. They moved in an awkward fashion, Caleb pushing for more as Susan tried to pull away. It led to him pushing her onto his bed. Susan knew what this meant. But it felt so _good_.

"Caleb, stop! I don't-" he silenced her again, growing rougher on her mouth. He began moving his hands down from her face to her collarbone, and the reaching the buttons on her gray shirt, he slipped his hands under, sliding upwards towards her breasts. But in one solid motion, he lifted the shirt off leaving her upper body bare except for her bra. She gasped at her sudden nudity. Susan had never shown off this much skin before. Caleb didn't stop. He grabbed the bottom of her bra and flung it off too. Susan immediately covered her bare chest with her free hand, squirming with discomfort. She tried to yell at him, but that was the moment when he ripped her hand off and began sucking at her nipples. She groaned with forced pleasure.

While nipping and licking her chest, he peeled off her pants with one hand as she continued to squirm from his assault. In a few minutes of quiet struggle, Caleb had managed to pull off all of her garments, and stopped briefly to pull off his. He stopped for a minute, panting, once all the clothes were laying on the ground in one big gray pile. She was completely naked before him, and he moaned before grabbing both her legs and spreading them apart.

Her eyes widened, "Please, Caleb, I don't, I don't…" she couldn't breathe. He lined himself up at her entrance, before slowly pushing himself into her. Susan gasped, the pain making her entrance throb.

"Mmmhf," was the only sound she could make as she tried to adjust with this new pressure. Something tore, and she knew that she was going to bleed. When he was completely inside, he moaned again, and started moving his hips up and down. His hands reached for her breasts, and he leaned forward to suck on them again. Now it was Susan's turn to moan. She instinctively grabbed his hips and pulled him towards her, causing his length to go deeper than it was before. He pulled out again, slowly, but then slammed back into her, making her yelp.

Caleb was getting rougher, and Susan found herself moving her hips in sync with him. It felt so good. In this moment, Caleb was to the side of her, kneeling on top of the bed, shoving himself in sideways. But he moved her hips until her entrance was pointing towards the ceiling. He gripped the bedsheets around her head as he thrusted into her, his butt swinging towards the ceiling.

Susan pulled his face to hers, smashing their lips together. The room was filled with the sound of slapping skin and gasping breaths. Relaxing a bit, Caleb laid his head between Susan's boobs, and she felt the tips of his hair brushing against her. He kept pumping into her, the force of his pushing making the bed creak. Susan's walls clenched around his member. At the last moment, Caleb shoved his manhood all the way in before he reached his peaked and released his seed inside of her.

Susan breathed suddenly, remembering that this is how humans made more humans. They didn't use any protection. But suddenly her walls clenched even more before spasming out her own fluids. Caleb pulled out, and continued to kiss her, his hands roaming her body. But Susan had enough.

She pulled away from him forcefully and grabbed her clothes. She was trembling. She didn't know what to do. What had she done? She pulled on her clothes, ignoring the soreness of her entrance, and stumbled out of his room. She slammed the door behind her. Caleb scrambled to get dressed, just as Beatrice opened up the door.

"What happened? Susan ran out of the house crying!" She eyed his rumpled clothes, "Nevermind that, what happened to you?"

Caleb just shook his head before running out of the door, after Susan. Beatrice shrugged. She wrinkled her nose. What was that smell? It smelled like someone had been working out in here. She quickly walked out of the room and closed the door, not noticing the wet stains all of the bed.


	5. Tris x Tobias

Disclaimer: All story rights and characters belong to Veronica Roth.

\- Tris x Tobias -

_Tris POV_

I flicked open the door to my apartment and looked inside wearily. My Dauntless styled room has been a place of refuge for me. I quickly slip inside and close the door behind me. Clicking it shut, I sigh with exhaustion. It's been a long day.

I've been worked to the bone, with the new initiates, and I slip off my black leather combat boots and leather jacket. The speckled black heather rug between my toes feels amazing on my sore feet. I walk over to my chair sit down, ready to just relax.

The door clicks, a signal of entry. My muscles automatically tense up, ready for the intruder.

But as I look at my door, the only thing I see is a smiling, handsome face peeking at me behind the wooden frame. Tobias grins, holding up a key.

"You really need to find another place for your spare key. The first place I looked was under your doormat."

I scowled, "I don't need instructions on how to secure myself."

He stepped inside my apartment and shut the door behind him. Locked. My heart beats faster.

"Oh I know," he smirks knowingly.

Tobias starts to prowl toward me before attacking me and lifting me up, making me laugh. He picks me up and lays me onto my bed. Without any words, he puts his mouth on mine, causing me to shiver with delight.

"How've you been?" He murmurs, his hand brushing my side, my collarbone, then cupping my face.

"I've been better. A little bit worn out though," I sigh, reaching up, pulling him closer to me as I raise my hips up to meet his. He grunts a little, before flipping his own leather jacket off.

"I think I can fix that."

He keeps tearing off more layers, until he's only left with his rough black jeans and a belt. He mutters underneath his breath as he struggles to undo the belt. I sit up, and reach both hands to his waist and nimbly slide it off. My hands purposefully brush his member and he raises his eyebrows at me. I only giggle uncharacteristically before helping him slide the rest of his pants off. Left with nothing on, he helps me do the same. Soon we both laying back on the bed with our mouths lost on each other's bodies.

He makes the first move by sliding a finger, which I was previous kissing, into my center, and without warning. My eyes pop open, but I continue to kiss his stomach. Wanting to repay him the favor, I make my way down to his area, twisting around while he continued to pump me.

I find it, and I grab the meat with my mouth while wiggling from the spasms of pleasure coming from down below. He twitches inside my mouth, and I swirl my tongue around him, causing him to finally make noises.

I guess he didn't want to wait, since he flipped me over again, simultaneously disconnecting my mouth from him with a loud pop while sliding his fingers out. I laughed at his hungry look and spread out wide. Tobias wasted no time and slide in, but slowly, knowing I liked it that way.

_In. In. In._

He thrusted, each time growing more powerful, while fully kissing me again. We both moan into each other's mouths. Soon I start to feel myself climax, and I did, with him following suit. This time, I flipped him over, with him still inside me. I nestled myself on top of his member, and calmly laid down across his bare chest.

We both fell asleep like that.


	6. Eric x Jeanine

Disclaimer: All story rights and characters belong to Veronica Roth

\- Eric x Jeanine -

_Jeanine POV_

* * *

I clicked my nails against the marble of my desk, and I glanced at my reflection which was staring at me through my computer screen. The rigid features of my face made me look sullen and harsh, but my steel colored eyes glared back at me. I sighed impatiently.

Someone knocked on the door.

I stood up and marched over and pulled the door back, unable to keep my disappointed look to myself. It was Caleb.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped. He was not the person I've been waiting for. Giving me a reproachful look, he held up his tablet, tapping at some statistics.

"You wanted me to keep track of the known Divergent," he paused.

I glared at him, "Yes, I know what I told you to do, so go do it."

"I already did," it was his turn to glare at me, "I wanted to tell you that the Dauntless have been trying to cover up suspicious simulation results, which I'm sure are the Divergent. So if-"

"So if what, Stiff?" a cold voice cut in. It made me shiver. We turned to see Eric striding down the hall, making his way towards us. I nodded a greeting.

"Finally. Eric, there is a purpose for setting up these times for our meetings. It means you actually get here on that time," I snapped.

He held his hands up, "Whoa, sorry I got caught up in some faction business. After all, it is my _job_." He hinted at the position that I had cleared for him. I realized the Caleb was still here, his eyes bouncing between our conversation.

"Caleb, we will discuss this later. I have a meeting." I gestured towards the door. Eric pushed past Caleb and walked swiftly inside my office. I turned to my assistant.

"Also, stop holding a grudge for me leaving you in that situation. It was only sex," I growled before walking in and closing the door on his baffled face.

I turned around and saw Eric looking out the window. He swiveled on his heels to face me, a cold grin emerging on his lips. He strode towards me and grabbed my head, crashing his lips to mine. We kissed passionately for a few moments before I pulled back.

"Normally, we discuss business before actually getting down to business," I say, raising my eyebrows.

He laughed, "I love it when you talk smart to me," and he set his hands on my hips. He pulled me closer and kissed me again. Eric's hands started sliding back, towards my butt, and he squeezed it roughly. I gave up on trying to resist and reached up, feeling his abs underneath his tight fitting black shirt. My left hand rose slowly, drifting to the back of his neck, and I pulled him closer. My other hand dropped down, grappling at his belt for a moment, before slipping into his pants. I grabbed onto his cock and manipulated it in the small space his boxers allowed me to. He moaned into my mouth, which made my panties wetter than they were before.

We both took a moment to undress while heaving heavy breathes. I look over at him. His erection pointed straight out, and his lithe form gave me incentive to walk over to him in a slow, lilting, hip swaying fashion. He eyed my movements carefully, as if he was inspecting prey. He eyed my pussy, which I knew without even looking down, was sopping wet.

He quirked his eyebrows up, a smirk forming. I shivered again, which was so unlike me. Usually I was the leader in bed, but Eric always got to me. At this point, I was right next to him, so he pushed me down onto the meeting table, laying me flat against the wood. He spread my legs apart, and I looked down to see his head disappear right before I felt his tongue on my pussy. I gasped from the sensation, leaning up to latch my hands in his hair.

He lapped at the sensitive area, and each time his licked I pulled at his head. Soon, his nose was smashed into my entrance, and I felt his breaths inside of me. I moaned so loud, I knew that even the sound proof door couldn't mute it. I felt his lips move up into a smile against my clit.

Without warning, he lifted his face up and stuck his tongue inside of me, and I hissed before arching my back. This caused his muscle to go deeper inside of me, since I was still pulling at his hair. He wiggled his tongue, and it was the last straw before my juices exploded into his face, falling right into his open mouth. He licked it all up.

Eric moved, making the cold air he was shielding me from to hit my pussy, and I gasped at the sensation. I felt small vibrations coming from the table, and I knew that Eric had climbed up onto it. Before I knew what was happening though, he shoved his cock into my mouth from above my head. My head laid between his splayed legs, and I closed my mouth on his member. He moved it up and down, hitting the back of my throat. The table squeaked rhythmically.

I closed my mouth a little, scraping my teeth along his member, and he sharply sucked in breath of air. Before long, I felt slight shivers coming from him and a gooey, warm liquid spurted into and down my throat. He pulled out slowly, pausing for a break. I frowned. I didn't even get to taste him. It slid into my stomach before I could get it on my tongue. That was a sore disappointment.

I repositioned myself on the table, and spread my legs to the side for him again. He grabbed my breasts, squeezing them together and rubbing them seductively. My core became hot and he soon plunged himself in. I expected him to pull himself out right away and ram into me roughly. That was his style. But he just stayed inside of me, and he closed his eyes.

"I don't think I've ever told you how good you feel around my cock, Jeanine," he sighed.

"I don't think I ever told you to stop f***ing me," I replied, even though his engorged member made my excess juices to drip onto the table. He moved, making some squelching noises.

"Aren't you cheeky," he smiled, and pulled out so fast I barely felt it. Then he rammed right back into me, so hard that he moved me up a little on the table. This seemed more like it. I cried out in both the small ounces of pain from his hips crashing into mine and the pleasure I felt deep within me.

As he kept thrusting himself in, I was continually pushed up along the table. We barely noticed though. He felt so good and I moaned continously. When I looked into his eyes though, I saw something manic in it. His hands slapped my jiggling breasts and I opened my eyes. It stung.

"Stop, I don't like that," I growled, pausing my continuous journey up the table. His member was in the process of being pulled out.

"I just wanted to try something new," he smirked, and whacked my right boob. I could feel the bruise forming.

"I just told you to stop, so do as I ask," my tone growing more menacing. He didn't notice. This time, he slammed his hand down onto my breast, and an explosion of pain made me scream. He laughed and plunged his member down into me again.

I felt deep anger busting through me at the seams. I jerked and sat up and stared him straight in the eye. He paused, finally feeling my rage. I felt my hands falling down, and I grabbed the base of his cock. I slowly pulled it out, making me moan subconsciously, and he hissed from the movement. Once it was out, I pushed it to the side.

It was still hard, full of the cum he couldn't release into me. I felt no sympathy for his boner.

"Oh come on Jeanine, please," he started to beg.

"Out! OUT!" I screamed, holding my bruising breasts. With my core dripping, I slipped back into my clothes, and looked at him, who was still kneeling on the table in complete shock.

"Next time, you better know not to make mistakes like that. _I'm_ in charge. And I won't be forgiving you again," I shook, my voice coming out in uneven breaths. Knowing when to escape, he shoved on his clothes, despite the growing discomfort from his boner, and ran out of the room. I knew he was probably going to grab some innocent Erudite girl and have some frustrated sex, but I didn't care.

I never want to see him again. At least... not for another month. Maybe after.


End file.
